New Student: Rosa Grace
by Pleachen2
Summary: You know the Xiaolin Warriors. Now it's time to meet Rosa, the holder of the subelements to Earth. Clay has a bit of a crush on Rosa, but the problem is Jack has a crush on her, too! Who will get the girl? ClayxOC JackxOC and some RaixKim later on! ENJOY!
1. Meeting the new girl

**Pleachen: Hey! Marion isn't here because she has NO idea what Xiaolin Showdown is, but Wiffey and I know!**

**Wiffey: Yup! Or as Marion would say: Yuppy yup yup!**

**Pleachen: LOL!**

**Wiffey: Anyways, Pleachen does NOT own Xiaolin Showdown! If she did, it would be in it's 4th season!**

**Pleachen: The only character I own is the new girl!**

**Pleachen & Wiffey: ENJOY!**

* * *

We enter the courtyard and hear the familiar sounds of the dragons we know and love, training . . .

"This is where the young dragons' in training train, and it is also where you will train." A familiar voice said.

"Thank you, Master Fung." A girl said.

"You're welcome." Master Fung said. Then Master Fung turned and yelled. "Young monks, I would like you to meet Rosa Grace."

"Howdy." MY favorite cowboy said.

"What's up?" Our favorite Brazilian guy said.

"Hey!" Our favorite Japanese girl said.

"Greetings!" Our favorite yellow, halfway self-centered Chinese boy said.

"Hey, I'm Rosa, I'm happy to meet you guys." Rosa said nicely.

Master Fung said, "Very nice to have you here with us! We all want to make you most welcome. Please let one of us know if there is anything you need or any questions you may have."

Rosa looked relieved and turned to Omi. Omi looked toward Rosa for a brief moment and then made a deep-throated noise. Rosa began to wonder about the yellow boy with the bald head and why he had been accepted as a warrior. Should she ask such a personal question? She looked deeply into his eyes and what she saw worried her. _I don't think he likes me...but why?_ Rosa thought.

Clay broke the silence and said, "Well partners, if none of you are going to invite Rosa on a tour I will!" Clay turned to Rosa with a big cowboy grin and said, "Would you like to take a stroll around this here place and see how this side of the world lives?" With relief, Rosa looked at Clay and said, "Sure, Partner!" The others looked at their backs as they walked toward the Temple. Omi under his breath said, "Glad I don't have to hang in with them right now. I've got Warrior work to do!"

Later in the tour...

"This is the sleeping quarters," Clay pointed out. "it's where everyone sleeps."

Then they went down the hall to the dining room. "And this is the Dining room," Clay continued. "this is where we eat the grub."

After the tour...

"Thanks for the tour, Clay," Rosa said. "That was really nice of you."

"Well, it was my pleasure." Clay said while he blushed.

Later…

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!!!" Dojo yelled though the silence of midnight.

"DOJO!" Everyone, minus Rosa, yelled.

"Why now?!" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah! Why can't we sleep in for 5 more minutes?" Kimiko asked.

"WHY WOULD YOU REST RIGHT NOW?! JACK IS PROBABLY ON HIS WAY TO THE WU!" Dojo exclaimed.

"I reckon the little feller is right. We should get up." Clay said sleepily.

"I agree with Clay. I want to sleep, but we should get the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said. He looked around to make sure that everyone was paying attention to him and NOT Rosa.

"Thank you," Dojo said. "okay then, let's go!"

The Xiaolin Warriors got ready, went outside, and hopped on Dojo.

"This is so exciting! My first Shen Gong Wu hunt!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it is exciting to you. It was to us when it was our first time." Raimundo said.

"Yeah, sure, wetover." Omi said.

"You mean 'Whatever'?" Kimiko asked.

"That too." Omi said uncheerfully.

Rosa looked hurt. She was right about Omi not liking her. _He didn't even bother to know me! _Rosa thought. _I wonder why._

"You okay, Partner?" Clay asked.

"Never better!" Rosa tried to make it sound as convincing as she could, but Clay didn't believe it.

"So, what's the Wu?" Clay asked Kimiko.

"It's the Sparrow Book," Kimiko said. "you can find names of people then you learn their deepest, darkest secrets."

"Cool, where to, Dojo?" Raimundo asked.

"Tennessee." Dojo said.

* * *

**Pleachen: How was it? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Wiffey: I liked it!**

**Pleachen: Oh, why thank you!**

**Wiffey: REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**Pleachen: WIFFEY!**

**Wiffey: WHAT?!**

**Pleachen: YOU'RE SCARING THEM!**

**Wiffey: SORRY!**

**Pleachen: Please review!**


	2. Jack meets Rosa

**Pleachen: Wiffey's not here because she scared the reviewers last chapter. Anyways, you know what I do and don't own! ENJOY!**

* * *

Omi felt ashamed of his feelings, but he recognized that look in Rosa's eyes. He thought it was the same look the other warriors had given him before they had learned how valuable a warrior he really was, but it really wasn't. He decided then and there that the next time he and Rosa met he would show her the special warrior he really was. He also made a mental note to ask Master Fung to tell Rosa that he would be her trainer for all the sword wielding practice she would need in the coming months. He was sure because she came from Tennessee she hadn't a clue when it came to the use of the all-powerful weapon. He was one of the greatest weaponry experts at the temple for heaven's sake!

Omi decided to leave all this thinking for now because they were on Dojo's back flying to get to the Wu before that "Dirty Snake," as Clay so aptly likes to call Jack Spicer, got there. Clay didn't have to do much explaining for Rosa's sake about Jack after calling him a "Dirty Snake". Thank goodness for that because just as they looked down they spotted both Jack and what looked like a little brown book on the peak next to him.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm surprised that the Xiaolin Losers didn't show up!"

"WELL, THINK AGAIN, JACK!" Kimiko yelled from the sky.

"Well, Well, Well, look who finally decided to show up." Jack said. "It's too late, Xiaolin Losers! I've already got the Sparrow Book!" Jack said. "So, why don't you go back to the temple like the good little peo-AHHHHH!" Jack got kicked in the back by Rosa and tumbled forward, dropping the Shen Gong Wu. Rosa thought quickly and caught the Wu while it was in midair, but Jack grabbed it, too. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown… Uh, name please." Jack said. "My name is Rosa." Rosa said. "Anyway, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, Rosa!" Jack exclaimed. "My Lotus Twister against your Mantis Flip Coin! The game is… Uh… Hmm… Umm… Okay, the game is mountain climbing, whoever gets to the top and grabs the Wu wins."

"I accept your challenge, Jack!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Good." Jack said. "LET'S GO!"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both shouted at the same time.

Then the mountain peak changed into a GIGANTIC mountain.

"GONG YE TAM PI!" They both yelled. Rosa was flipping up the mountain with her Mantis Flip Coin and Jack was climbing very fast with his Lotus Twister. As soon as it started, it ended with Rosa as the winner.

"WAY TO GO!" Raimundo yelled.

"THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!" Clay exclaimed.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Kimiko yelled.

Omi was silent. That worried Rosa even more. _I don't get it, _Rosa thought. _he seems so nice._

When they got back to the temple Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay went straight to bed to make up for the sleep they lost when getting the Shen Gong Wu. Man! It took until 7:00 AM! Rosa on the other hand, she went to the Shen Gong Wu vault to put the Sparrow Book in it. Omi knew she was there so he went there, too.

"Rosa, I do not like that your goal in life is to steel my friends from me." Omi said.

"Omi, it's not like that, I'm not trying to do-…" But before she could finish what she was saying, she was cut off by Omi.

"I think it would be better if you just left." Omi said.

"Omi, I-…" Rosa almost said.

"Just go!" Omi said sharply.

Rosa just started to cry. She ran out of the room leaving Omi feeling guilty.

Rosa went to her cubical, packed her stuff, and left.

In the morning, at breakfast...

"Young monks, have you seen Rosa?" Master Fung asked.

"I haven't seen her since earlier before we went back to bed." Raimundo said.

"Me, too." Kimiko said.

"Same here." Clay said.

Omi, of course, was silent. Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

"Omi, do you know where Rosa is?" Master Fung asked.

"Err..." Was all that escaped from Omi's mouth.

* * *

**Pleachen: OHH! Omi's in trouble! Please be kind and review! NO FLAMES! Thanks!**


	3. Omi is in BIG trouble!

**Pleachen: Hey! I got a review! Speacial thanks to ShadowStalker:) for sending the first review I have ever gotten! **

**Wiffey: Reviews make her happy!**

**Pleachen: You bet they do! Anyway, thank you ShadowStalker:)!**

**Wiffey: She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she does own Rosa!**

**Pleachen & Wiffey: ENJOY!**

* * *

The room went totally silent and all eyes were riveted on the little yellow kid with the bald head, yours truly, OMI! Master Fung spoke up again. "Omi, do you have something you need to tell me?" asked Master Fung. Since Omi continued to stutter but no words were coming out, Master Fung looked at the others and said, "Will you all please leave the room, and take your breakfasts with you? I would like to speak to Omi." Everyone of the warriors looked more helpless then upset. None of them knew Rosa was already on an airplane on her way back to Tennesse with huge tears streaming down her face.

No one realized that Dojo was curled up making himself as small as possible and pretending to be sound asleep so he wouldn't be noticed by either Master Fung or Omi and asked to leave the room. He was dying to hear why Omi looked so guilty. Dojo could then quietly go to each of the warriors and ask for anything he wanted from each of them in return for what he was seconds away from hearing.

"Omi," said Master Fung. "What do you know about Rosa you need to tell me?" Omi's face was all scrunched up and he looked about to cry. But he looked down at his feet to hide such a shameful act of weakness and choked back the tears. A small, trembling voice broke the endless silence and Omi said, "Master Fung, I have not acted like a courageous warrior. You would not be proud of me, but she had it coming!"

"Omi! Stop this instant!" said Master Fung. "You know that whatever challenges you felt from Rosa it was not the right thing to do to speak to her in any unkind way! Tell me now, what did you do?!" Master Fung was growing impatient and his face was turning quite red at this point. Dojo was having trouble keeping still and wanted to leap out and tell the others what he knew!

"I-I got mad at her and she went back to Tennessee." Omi said.

"Omi, why did you get mad at her?" Master Fung said, in a surprisingly nicer tone of voice, with his face turning back to normal.

"I felt that she was trying to steel my friends from me." Omi said.

"Omi, Rosa wouldn't do that. I didn't tell you, Raimundo, Kimiko, or Clay this, but Rosa holds the subelements to earth. Soon, you, Raimundo, and Kimiko will all have friends that hold your subelements." Master Fung said.

"Does that mean Rosa's main element is Plant Life?" Omi asked.

"Yes, Omi." Master Fung answered.

"That means if she was a plant, she would need water to drink. That means I would have betrayed her." Omi said.

"She would also need soil to grow in, warmth from the sun, and wind to blow against her to make her stronger for upcoming challenges." Master Fung said.

"Yes, Master Fung." Omi agreed.

"Good, now you can rest in peace, I will find a way to get Rosa to come back." Master Fung said.

Dojo was trembling with excitement of what he just heard. He was thinking of what he would get from Raimundo, Kimko, and Clay. _Maybe chocolate, or ice cream, OR CHOCALATE ICE CREAM! _Dojo thought. _Knowledge is SWEET!_

"Master Fung?" Omi said. "What is it Omi?" "If Rosa's main element is Plant Life and she holds the subelements of earth, who will she be partnered with, or will she be equal to all the other warriors?" Master Fung looked down at Omi with a look of pity. Omi would always want to be considered the BEST warrior and never accept new candidates easily at the Temple. Master Fung would have to make sure from now on that all new prospects at the Temple would need his utmost attention at the start or Omi would likely cause this to happen again. He was sure he could get Rosa back to the Temple, but sure he could not change this flaw in Omi's personality. The moral of the story of Omi is "Omi is OMI!" Or was it? Master Fung had a flash of brilliance. "Omi," said Master Fung. "I want you to go bring Rosa back to the Temple by yourself and with no one's help. You are one of my greatest warriors and you should take full responsibility for your actions as one of the greatest warriors of our time. I know you will succeed, as your Warriorhood and position at the Temple are at stake. If you don't succeed, you will lose much face." Omi looked shocked. "Master Fung", Omi said, "I will not fail you!" He walked out of the room. Dojo was panting with such nervous energy he fell to the floor with a loud plop and bolted for the door. He only had images of melted chocolate ice cream, dripping with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. HE was on a warrior mission too!

"Raimundo!" Raimundo turned and saw Dojo leaping up to his ear. Dojo perched on Raimundo's shoulder. Raimundo knew Dojo was up to something. Dojo put is paw up to his mouth and whispered in Rai's ear. Raimundo's grin suddenly widened and he said, "I owe you one, dude! This should be good. Omi finally taking responsibility for having caused the Temple a Big Problem." He turned to Dojo and said, "Dojo, I want to repay you for this awesome information and telling me first! Please don't tell anyone else. I want to get this on film for posterity and try out my new camcorder! Omi will NEVER live this down. Ok, so if you can let me know when Omi's leaving I'll follow him and get this on film and you will get a delicious surprise!"

Dojo started drooling while he imagined hot cocoa, ice cream, sugar covered cocoa sticks, chocolate frozen yogurt with sprinkles, and more sugary goodness! Next, he ran down the hall to find Kimiko. "Kimiko!" Dojo yelled down the hall when he saw her coming down the hall. "What?!" She asked. Dojo told her what he had to say and she promised that Dojo would get a GIANT Swedish chocolate bar as a reward for telling her.

Next target, Clay. "Clay!" "What?!" Dojo ran up to clay and whispered in his ear. Clay's face started to turn red because of what Omi did to Rosa. He said he would give Dojo a cow sized carton of very rich chocolate milk for telling him and Dojo started to drool again.

Later…

Everyone gave Dojo what they'd all promised to give him and after stuffing himself, he took a nap. Master Fung took notice in how big Dojo's tummy was and had to ask, "Dojo, you look bigger than usual. Why is that?" "Uh…Umm…Hmm…Err…" Dojo tried to think of an excuse, but instead he ran out of the room. Master Fung got confused with the nosy dragon.

In Tennessee…

Rosa was grooming her horse, Bella, and cleaning out Bella's stall. Then she had to milk Cocoa the Cow and help her dad make whip cream and ice cream for desert after dinner. She also had to collect eggs from the chickens in the chicken coop, feed her Germen Shepard, Sprinkles, and make lunch for her little brother.

Rosa said, "Ok, Bella, you're beautiful again! Here's a yummy carrot and I'll be back later to take you out for a run, ok? Now I've got to go milk Cocoa because I'm helping my dad make scrumptious, luscious, decadent ice cream delights for dessert tonight. Bella, I think you smiled. Ok, I'll bring you some later too!" _Whew, I sure have a lot of chores,_ Rosa thought. _I really miss the Temple and all my new friends._ Rosa choked back tears and forced herself to think of something else. It was never good to dwell on the past or things that made one sad. You always had to find things to laugh about and things to do that were fun so you were in the here and now instead of dwelling on past upsets that just kept you upset. You can't change the past, but you sure can change the direction of your future! Only people who were losers kept themselves stuck in their past upsets, and Rosa knew she was never going to let herself be a loser. Rosa found the big wooden bucket and slid it under Cocoa. She was humming a rockin' tune, a wonderful rhythm to pull her up and out of her funk, when she heard a thud just outside the barn door. "Dad!" Rosa yelled, "I'm in here, milking Cocoa!" "Hello, Rosa?" Rosa peered out the barn door. She couldn't believe it, Omi and Dojo were standing outside looking ever so helpless and awkward. _Well very interesting, very interesting indeed! _She thought.

No one except Dojo knew that Raimundo was recording the action with his camcorder and Kimiko and Clay were with him. They had got there with The Silver Manta Ray and had cloaked it with The Shroud of Shadows so they wouldn't be spotted by Omi's eyes. Dojo was okay with it because of the sugary goodness they gave in return for the info about what Omi did to Rosa. "Uh…" Rosa stuttered. "Hi?" Rosa was confused. I repeat, CONFUSED C-O-N-F-U-S-E-D! Why would Omi come all the way to Tennessee to see her? Rosa wanted to know answers and she wanted to know them right there, right then. "What are you doing here?" She started. "I want you to come back to the Temple. I am sorry that I yelled at you." Omi said. "I thought you hated me." Rosa said. "The only reason it came across like that is that I thought you were trying to steel my friends from me. It is all my fault for feeling that way. I am sorry, Rosa." Omi said. Rosa just wanted to hug him because he was being so nice by saying he was sorry. "Omi, thank you for telling me that, but I can't leave Bella, Cocoa, and Sprinkles again. I'm still in the middle of milking Cocoa, I still haven't fed Sprinkles or my little brother, and I promised my dad I would make whip cream and ice cream for desert tonight. Oh, and if I leave, my little brother will have to take care of Bella." Rosa said. "Oh…" Was all that came from Omi's mouth. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to come back. How 'bout I just make my little brother do my chores?" Rosa said. Omi's face brightened up when he heard her say that. "Okay!" Omi said.

What a relief, thought Omi. Home at last. Master Fung would be pleased. Omi had saved face and Rosa and he had become friends as well. Thank goodness Dojo's appetite came to their rescue. Actually his sweet tooth. He just had to stop at that decadent ice cream parlor he spied all the way from 5 miles up with his beady eyes. _His eyes are like an eagles',_ thought Omi, _only when it comes to SWEET delights!_ That's what Omi thought. But Dojo had a different agenda for stopping at that great ice cream place. Dojo was stalling. He didn't want Omi to find out about the others with their camcorder and equipment. He wanted to make sure everyone else got back to the Temple before Omi got back so Omi wouldn't be any the wiser. He was sure Raimundo had a big surprise for Omi with what he captured on film. It sure did feel good to be back, thought Omi, and everyone was getting ready and he was the last to turn in for the evening. No one knew! Or so he thought! He had saved face. They have all gone to bed. Omi yawned and slipped under his covers too.

* * *

**Pleachen: Rosa went to Tennessee and came back all in one day? Must of been a LONG day!**

**Wiffey: LOL!**

**Pleachen & Wiffey: Please review!**


	4. To kidnap or not to kidnap

**Pleachen: Oh! Another chapter! YAY!**

**Wiffey: YAY! I read it, and Jack is up to some pretty sneaky stuff!**

**Pleachen: Yeah! That accually kinda makes sence!**

**Wiffey: Yeah! You know what Pleachen does and doesn't own!**

**Pleachen & Wiffey: ENJOY!**

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, while everything was ever so quiet and it was still dark as midnight, Jack Spicer loomed on the horizon. He came closer and closer to the Temple gate. Stealthily he scaled the Temple wall. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl; the new girl, that ever so cute girl and warrior named Rosa. He had to show her the real Jack Spicer. Not just the Jack who fought do gooders. He was a boy after all. His plan would most certainly go forward without a hitch. He knew that nightfall meant a deeply sleeping group of warriors. No better time than now to attempt Rosa's kidnapping. With a little luck, no one would be the wiser and she would be his, a part of his kingdom and she would see him for who he really was. The kind of guy any girl would want. He also had left the basement in his house supplied with everything they would need to wait it out until she could fall for him. He'd have to keep her under lock and key so she couldn't escape, but that was a small inconvenience she'd have to put up with until he could enflame her feelings for him. He had to do this now because he'd seen the way Clay acted around her. Much longer in Clay's clutches, and she would never be his.

"Okay, all I have to do is sneak through the temple walls, try to get passed the little gecko or whatever that thing is, try not to wake anyone up, especially Clay, and get Rosa." Jack whispered to himself. "No pressure…Okay, A LOT of pressure!" Jack knew what he had to do and he had to do it. _If I don't succeed, Rosa will NEVER be mine! _Jack thought while he was entering the temple walls. _Okay, I'm going in!_ Because Clay liked Rosa, Jack despised him!

Rosa was in her room sleeping peacefully, Jack just couldn't believe how beautiful she looked as the moonlight fell onto her face. _Whoa. _Jack thought.

In the morning...

Everyone was eating breakfast, everyone except Rosa. Clay was absolutely the ONLY one to take notice of this.

"Umm...Where's Rosa?" He asked.

"Don't worry Clay, she's probably just getting ready." Kimiko responded.

"Yeah! Even though it's impossible for anyone to take longer than Kim in front of the mirror! HAHA!" Rai joked, earning an elbowing from Kimiko. "OW!!! Girl, you hit hard!" Kimiko was somehow satisfied with that. "It's a gift!" She said. Rai just stared at her with smoke coming out his ears with his face turning red.

"Well…Where is she?" Clay asked when they were washing their dishes about an hour later.

All eyes turned to Omi. "What?" Omi asked, very confused. "I don't…know." Said a VERY confused Kimiko. Then they all started to confuse each other for NO reason.

* * *

**Pleachen: How was it?**

**Wiffey: I knew it! Jack was up to something!**

**Pleachen: You knew it because you read it.**

**Wiffey: What's your point?**

**Pleachen: *Silent* Anyway...**

**Pleachen & Wiffey: Please review!**

**Pleachen: You know they make me happy!**


	5. Splitting up

"Okay, I'll ask you again. Why did you even try this?" Rosa asked annoyed with Jack's repeating answer. Every time she asked, he answered her question with "So I could get you away from Clay", but he NEVER said why. She was sick and tired of being in the stupid cage she was in and sick and tired of Jack! "UGH!" Rosa couldn't take it when he used the SAME EXACT ANSWER to answer her question. AGAIN!

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Rosa was about to explode! Jack just said "Whatever…" Not paying that much attention.

Rosa grunted. She wanted to get out of there. QUICK! _I wonder if the others are looking for me._ Rosa wondered.

"Okay, Clay, you go South, Kimiko, you go East, Omi, you go West, and I go North. We all have to look for Rosa." Raimundo said with his medium heavy accent.

"Okay, partner." Clay agreed with his VERY heavy accent.

"I'm fine with that." Kimiko said.

"Me, three." Omi said incorrectly.

"Omi, it's 'Me, too.'" Kimiko said.

"That makes NO sense at all!" Omi said.

"Ugh!" Everyone minus Omi said in unison.

They all split up to find Rosa, but Clay was the most worried. _What happened to her? Where is she? But most important, is she okay?_ Clay wondered. He wanted to know the answer to those questions. Sure, he was Rosa's friend, but for him, it seemed like there was more than that…like…a close bond. He wondered if she liked him back. They shared so much in common. They both loved country music, cows, horses, the open country, and cowboy and cowgirl stuff. He knew the truth and he couldn't deny it. He was falling in love with Rosa…

Back at Jack's house…

"C'mon, you know you like me." Jack said. Rosa was tired of how annoying and rude Jack was. "I already told you I like someone else! SO, LET ME GO!" Rosa yelled at the top of her lungs. "No can do…" Jack said. "You see, I really like you and I'm not letting you go until you fall for me." "There's no point, Jack, Clay with come to save me." Rosa said. "I doubt that…" Jack said. "You see, he has no idea where you are, neither does Raimundo, Kimiko, or Omi. I left no trace of myself on the temple grounds." Jack was being a hot head about the subject. Rosa was tired of it. All of a sudden there was a big BANG! There was a huge gape in the wall, and the person who made it was…Chase Young. Jack's mouth dropped to his feet. _Chase Young? He NEVER visits me! I'm nobody to him!_ Jack thought. Jack opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Chase, "Quiet, worm. I am here to retrieve the Dragon of Plant Life from you." "Who?" Jack asked. Rosa slapped her forehead. "Her." Chase said. "Oh…" Jack said. "Wait a minute! NO WAY!" Jack didn't want to let Rosa go. Rosa wanted to go, but not with Chase. "Ok, Chase, what's up?" asked Jack. Jack was so upset at the news. Chase's words had totally caved him in so he looked like a balloon that suddenly expelled all it's air. This was his idea and his game, and what right did Chase Young have barging in and ordering him around and telling him he wanted Rosa? The nerve of the guy. But Jack knew better than to pick a fight with Chase. He'd have to come up with a new plan. A good plan and think of it QUICK! Oh, he had it, he needed to understand WHY Chase wanted Rosa... He suddenly realized knowing this might be his only way to get back control of the situation and keep Rosa. "Ok, sure Chase, whatever you say. I didn't know you and Rosa knew each other." Jack said, fishing. "Are you planning a fun day planting a garden together?" Jack grinned and a tooth sparkled and he missed looking really sincere by a million miles. Chase turned and stared that scary stare he did so well. Talk about intimidating! _Well, so should I try another tack?_ Jack thought. "Hmmm...." Jack said. "Maybe you two need me to break the ice for you? I'd be happy to tag along and it'll be fun to be a threesome for a while, eh?" Jack looked so hopeful. _Uh oh_ he thought, _what's that?_

There was a huge rumbling noise. Just as it stopped, there was another big BANG! Then, standing there, in another big gape in the wall, was the one, the only, Wuya! "Hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt, well, maybe…" Wuya sneered. "Sorry, Wuya, I was here first." Chase said. "It's too late." Chase knew what he was going to do with Rosa, and he certainly wasn't going to let Wuya get in the way of it. "Sorry, Chase, but I've got world domination to do. The girl is the last thing I need." Wuya said. "Um…Hello? Why are you guys talking about me like I'm not even here?" Rosa said, but she was just ignored by them. "Jack, give her to me! I'm the one who told you about Shen Gong Wu and helped you try to dominate the world!" Wuya yelled. "Yeah, but you left me to join Chase, and then you left him, and so on. You even went to Raimundo after Mala Mala Jong got destroyed and I wouldn't team up with you again!" Jack pointed out. Chase was somehow pleased when he saw Wuya's face. "Um…Hello?" Rosa said, getting pretty annoyed. "Jack, give her to me, we had a deal, remember?" Chase demanded. "Hello?" Rosa said, about to explode. "Fine…" "HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!" All eyes' riveted to Rosa. "Yeah, umm, I really don't feel comfortable with you talking about me like I'm not even here." They all started talking to each other again about why they should have Rosa. Rosa grunted. _Why me?_ Rosa thought. _Why can't I be a normal teenager?_

Rosa was really getting bent out of shape. She had heard mention of Jack, Chase Young, and Wuya, but the last thing she expected after going to bed last night was meeting them all face-to-face, up close and personal like this!

Well, they had another thing coming if they thought she'd put up with their tug of war act with her as their tugee! She figured they hadn't seen her in action, except for Jack, and she had conquered that confrontation. He was such a coward. He had kidnapped her in her sleep for gosh sakes!

Well, none of the warriors could find her as she had left no tell tale signs after being swept up and out of the temple by Jack. She was going to have to use some higher powers they didn't know about to get herself out of this mess. Let's see, she needed to think of something good. She got it! No one knew she was able to create weather when she wanted it. A little storm here and there when some plants needed it. She could create one right here and a little storm out of nowhere would certainly alert the warriors and be a signal to them as to her exact location.

These adversaries had no clue she had powers like that! They thought she only had power over plants...she'd surprise them! Dojo and the warriors would come to her rescue! She just needed to get a few things in place and it would work. The most important thing was not to be distracted and to be able to fully concentrate on a plant nearby that was in desperate need of water to survive.

Maybe she could coax Wuya or Chase into leading her to some plant life by promising to show them her power over plants. She didn't want any of them to realize she was the one who could create storms...not even Omi was as gifted as she was because she could make the storm so real. The clouds would gather in the sky and block out the sun and then swell and turn dark and black with rain. Then there would be a great rumble and then a couple of big drops and then a magnificent downpour. Actually she was a great artist when it came to painting the real life backdrop of a beautifully threatening storm.

All she needed were some plants that needed water and then she could start. "You know…" Rosa said, breaking the conversation between Wuya, Chase, and Jack. "I'd rather go with Wuya than Chase…You know, girl talk and other stuff like that." Chase's mouth dropped open and Wuya seemed to be happy. "Fine." Jack shrugged. Rosa smiled. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

**Pleachen: WoW!**

**Wiffey: AWESOME!**

**Pleachen: Well, sadly I won't be updating anytime this week! Maybe next week or the week after that! When I do update, I will make sure the chapter is the best one yet!**

**Pleachen & Wiffey: Please review!**


End file.
